The Truth Is
by GabiPires
Summary: Edward e Alphonse finalmente voltam para Resembool, surpreendendo, é claro, Winry, a única que não fora avisada da volta dos irmãos Elric. Só há agora, um problema: o que será desses dois? (Essa é a minha continuação de Fullmetal Alchemist e de seu filme Fullmetal Alchemist - Conqueror of Shamballa, ou seja, não tem nada a ver com FMA Brotherhood)
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Depois que Edward decide voltar ao outro mundo e fechar o portal, Alphonse entra em uma armadura para voltar com o irmão, determinado a nunca mais se separarem. Juntos a Noa, eles seguem sua jornada pelo mundo onde não há alquimia, ainda determinados a voltar a Amestris. Dois anos se passaram desde que, enfim, fecharam o portal com a ajuda dos poderes de Noa, e continuaram sua jornada.

Já fazia muito tempo que haviam sumido, e era isso que preocupava uma certa loira que morava em Resembool com sua avó. Há alguns anos, talvez há quatro, ou mesmo cinco anos, Winry tinha se dado conta de seus sentimentos por Edward. Porém, com tantas lutas, guerras, inimigos, homúnculos, e tudo o mais, nunca houve espaço para ela em sua vida.

Simplesmente não conseguia, não podia esquecê-lo, depois de tudo que fez por ela. Por todos os momentos em que ele tentara protegê-la e demonstrava preocupação. Por mais tenso que tais momentos estivessem, ela não deixava de sorrir ao lembrar-se daqueles dias. Mas também não conseguia deixar de chorar ao ver Al e lembrar que ele só estava ali, em seu corpo original, graças ao irmão que lhe dera a vida para salvá-lo.

Ela não tinha tanta certeza que Ed estava vivo. Quando Al voltara a ter dez anos, bom, apesar de não se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, apesar de ter perdido quatro anos de memória, de vez em quando vinha até ela conversar, e dizia que o irmão mais velho estava vivo. E ele dizia com tanta convicção que era quase impossível não acreditar.

Então o mais novo se fora com Izumi e seu marido, para aprender alquimia, e trazer o irmão de volta. Foi aí que as coisas começaram a piorar. Passavam-se dias, semanas, meses, e nem Ed, e nem Al voltavam. Sabia que o mais novo estava ocupado treinando, e que dificilmente escrevia, mas e o outro? Onde estava? Se estava vivo, o que estava fazendo? Nessas horas, começava a chorar.

Pelo menos, pouco depois da guerra contra os "malucos" do outro mundo, Sheska fora passar um tempo ao lado de Winry e Pinako, e assim a loira não se sentia tão sozinha como costumava se sentir. Certo que Ed nunca parava em Resembool, mas pelo menos era uma boa companhia para ela, fazendo-a se sentir bem, mas sempre tinha que ir embora.

Agora as duas pessoas mais importantes para ela estavam em um outro mundo e não podia nem sequer se comunicar com eles, nem tinha como saber o que acontecia no outro mundo. Não tiveram tempo para conversar assim que Edward surgiu na cidade subterrânea, afinal, só ficou sabendo o que estava acontecendo mais ou menos enquanto trocava seus automails, e depois saiu correndo para salvar o mundo, como sempre fazia.

E quanto ao abraço que dera em Ed, foi um impulso, não conseguiu se segurar. Assim que o viu, teve certeza de que talvez a distância que os separara por anos, não mudara o que sentia por ele. Não queria mais deixá-lo ir, mas sabia que ele tinha, e não podia o impedir.


	2. Conflitos Sentimentais

Chapter One

"Ed? ", Al chamou a atenção do irmão, apreensivo. Não devia estar receoso de falar com seu irmão, mas o outro andava estranhamente preocupado já havia alguns dias. Parecia ficar emerso em pensamentos praticamente o dia todo, todos os dias.

"Hum?", depois de alguns minutos, levantou a cabeça, esperando que Al terminasse de falar, mas o mesmo hesitou por poucos segundos.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou, por fim. Edward permaneceu com a expressão indiferente, até soltar um longo suspiro e se jogar em sua cama.

"Por que a pergunta de repente?", sorriu, mesmo que fosse um sorriso fraco para que o irmão mais novo não ficasse preocupado. "Não há nada de errado, Al", respondeu, sentando-se na cama, e o irmão sentou-se de frente para ele.

"Você está diferente Ed, já faz um tempo", respondeu, tímido. "Antes de Noa ir embora, você começou a ficar estranho.", falou. "E não de um jeito bom", completou. Edward soltou mais um longo suspiro, e coçou a cabeça.

Ele não contara para o irmão o motivo de Noa, a vidente, ter se separado deles pouco mais de duas semanas atrás, quer dizer, não o verdadeiro motivo. Mesmo que Alphonse fosse o único membro de sua família que restara, Edward não tinha certeza do que falar, mesmo que Noa tenha aceitado a verdade, e ido embora, por conta própria, afinal, não queria ficar em seu caminho e atrapalhá-lo em conquistar seu objetivo.

"Eu não pensei que você fosse me perguntar isso, mas eu não deveria subestimá-lo, não é mesmo?", Edward se levantou e caminhou até a janela, olhando para a rua escura e sombria que se estendia abaixo deles, onde algumas pessoas caminhavam apressadas com seus filhos.

"Então...?", Al tentou apressar o irmão, que apenas suspirou, com um sorriso triste em seu rosto. "Isso por acaso tem a ver com o motivo de Noa ter ido embora?", perguntou, e o mais velho assentiu. "Sabia que ela não iria embora sem motivo, ela já estava conosco há dois anos!"

"Al, eu tive um sonho", respondeu. "Mas não foi bem um sonho, parecia mais um chamado", completou, com uma expressão ainda mais triste em seu rosto.

"Um chamado? Mas de quem?", o mais novo perguntou, preocupado.

"Eu quero voltar. Aliás, eu preciso voltar pra Resembool", falou, ignorando a pergunta do irmão. "Eu tenho tido sonhos há um bom tempo, não aguento mais".

"É por causa da Winry, não é?", Al perguntou, abaixando a cabeça. Ele sentia saudades da loira, que tanto o ajudava quando precisava, mesmo que não entendesse nada de alquimia. "Sabe, ela sentia a sua falta. Sentia muito mesmo", falou, e Ed o fitou, tentando esconder um sorriso fraco, porém, ainda em silêncio.

"Eu sinto saudades dela", falou, por fim. "Dois dias antes de Noa ir, ela veio conversar comigo, ela queria ter um relacionamento comigo", Al arregalou os olhos. "Eu falei que eu... amava outra garota, e ela disse que entendia, mas foi embora".

"Então ela não queria encontrar seu próprio caminho?", Al perguntou.

"Ela queria sair do meu, porque sabia que a outra garota estava no outro mundo", Ed encostou na parede e fitou seus próprios pés.

"Nunca teria pensado que ela se fora por causa disso", comentou. "Ela chorava toda noite, sabia?", perguntou, sem fitar o irmão mais velho, que o fitava com atenção. "Ela nunca me contava o motivo, apesar de eu saber qual era. Ela sempre tentava me animar quando eu dizia que queria te levar de volta".

"Eu... não sei o que dizer", Ed falou, com um sorriso triste no rosto.

"Acho que ela ficou triste quando eu voltei do treinamento", Al falou, pensativo.

"Por que ela teria ficado triste?".

"A vovó Pinako me falou que eu estava igual a você, e que estava até baixinho igual a quando você tinha 12 anos", respondeu, e Ed fechou a cara.

"Aquela velha nanica sempre me encheu a paciência com isso, mesmo que eu sempre tenha sido maior do que ela", falou, cerrando os dentes.

"Winry sempre dizia que você ficava nervoso quando diziam que você era baixinho, e que era estranho ver alguém tão parecido com você nem se importar".

"Eu queria ter ficado, mas não podia deixar o portal aberto", Ed comentou, e caminhou até o banheiro, jogando água em seu rosto, porém ficou olhando seu automail. Ele completaria 21 anos no próximo inverno, e nunca nem tinha arranjado uma namorada porque simplesmente só queria uma garota que estava totalmente fora de seu alcance.

Al ficara olhando para o lugar onde seu irmão estava há pouco. Não acreditava que Ed acabara de dizer que amava Winry, e que sentia sua falta. Imaginava o sorriso que Winry daria se descobrisse.

_Em uma noite, pouco antes de Ed aparecer, ele estava andando com Ira pelo campo atrás da casa, e acabou ouvindo Winry chorando na sacada da casa. Ele entrara na casa e fora atrás da garota, que agora se encontrava sentada no chão, com o rosto entre as mãos._

"_Winry?", perguntou, preocupado, andando até a garota._

"_Al?", limpou as lágrimas rapidamente. "Não é nada, não se preocupe"._

"_Eu sei que não é nada, Winry", falou, sentando-se ao lado dela, no chão frio. "Você tem chorado todas as noites nos últimos três anos. Não me diga que não é nada", e Winry fungou, desabando em lágrimas novamente. "É o Ed, não é mesmo?", perguntou, e a garota levantou o rosto, fitando-o._

"_Você é tão diferente, mas tão parecido com ele ao mesmo tempo", ela falou, abraçando o garoto, que ainda surpreso, a abraçou também._

_Al não pensou em nada para falar naquele momento, mas só conseguiu dizer uma coisa, "Eu vou trazer o Ed de volta, Winry, se for para te ver sorrindo novamente"._

"_Ei", Ira apareceu sentado no telhado, mas logo desceu ficou em frente aos dois. Esse homúnculo era um caso a parte, ele vivia pelos arredores de Resembool, mas passava um bom tempo na casa da vovó Pinako. Por algum motivo, Winry estava sempre tomando conta dele, mas ela nunca contara de fato o porquê disso a Al._

_A garota pegou a mão do homúnculo, e o puxou para um abraço, os três juntos. No começo, Ira protestou, mas logo se enroscou junto com Winry, e assim ficaram por algum tempo. A loira não parara de chorar, e o homúnculo parecia a beira de um ataque de choro. O único que fazia força para não chorar mesmo, era Al, que apesar de triste, queria se mostrar forte para Winry, mas logo cedeu as lágrimas também._

"_Melhor eu ir para o meu quarto", Al falou, limpando as poucas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, e saiu correndo, sendo que a última coisa que viu, foi Winry acomodar Ira em seu colo e beijá-lo na testa, passando a mão por seus cabelos._


	3. Apenas mais um dia Ou não

Chapter Two

Mais um dia. Era assim que Winry classificava todos os amanheceres, já há cinco anos. Ela continuara a seguir em frente, desde que Edward desaparecera, por mais devagar que seguisse, ou que não quisesse continuar.

Antes ela tinha Al e Ira para cuidar, mas depois que os dois sumiram, os dias passaram a se arrastar. Claro, como que ela podia gostar de um homúnculo que tentou matar Ed? Isso era um mistério, mas Ira, apesar dos cabelos e olhos escuros, totalmente diferentes dos do Alquimista de Aço, o homúnculo fazia com que a dor de ter perdido Ed ficasse menos insuportável.

Ela sabia que Al se incomodava com a presença de Ira, apesar de terem se tornado companheiros por obrigação. O garoto sempre a perguntava _Por que você o protege tanto?_, e ela sempre respondia que fazia por ele o que não pode fazer por aquele que realmente era importante. Al sabia que ela se referia ao desaparecimento de Ed, no qual ela não pode fazer nada para impedir.

A verdade era essa mesma, mas Al não sabia que aquele era o homúnculo que possuía o braço e a perna de Ed, os membros os quais ele perdera no dia em que tentaram transmutar sua mãe morta. Mas no final Ira ficara sem esses membros, e ela colocou as próteses de Ed nele, e então passara a cuidar dele, para que não fugisse e acabasse desaparecendo também. E como o mesmo não tinha para onde ir, acabara ficando e aceitando.

Winry sorriu com a lembrança de Ira, Al, Sheska, vovó Pinako e ela jantando juntos, todos aparentemente felizes, porém tristes ou preocupados com algo por trás do sorriso que exibiam. Mas aquele foi um dos poucos momentos em que sorriu sinceramente nos últimos anos.

Ira morrera, ela sabia por ter encontrado as peças do automail que ele usava espalhados pelo chão, juntamente com marcas grossas de sangue espalhados por cima de um círculo de transmutação na Cidade Subterrânea.

E Al. Ela descobriu que ele desrespeitou a ordem de Ed, e foi junto para o outro lado. Apesar de ficar brava por dois segundos, logo se sentiu preocupada, mas ele estaria sob o olhar do irmão mais velho, estaria seguro, Ed cuidaria dele. Suspirou, aliviada, porém preocupada, quando o Coronel Roy Mustang contou o que aconteceu naquele dia.

"Eles ficarão bem", falou, e logo saiu andando com a Tenente Hawkeye logo atrás, que apenas sorriu e piscou para a garota, e seguiram seu caminho. Isso há dois anos, e muita coisa mudou desde então. A primeira, e que muitos consideravam assustadora, era que o Coronel e a Tenente começaram a sair depois de um ataque de ciúmes de Roy quando viu Riza tomando café em uma lanchonete junto com um homem do Quartel General do Oeste que estava de passagem.

A segunda é que Resembool estava ainda maior. A região onde fica a casa de Pinako e Winry, ainda permanece a mesma, diferente das proximidades da estação, onde se localizam várias lojas e lanchonetes, e pouco mais afastadas dos trilhos, várias casas praticamente surgiram da noite para o dia.

Ela ainda estava de pijama, enrolada em um cobertor, encostada ao parapeito da sacada de sua casa, olhando as árvores perderem suas folhas alaranjadas. O Inverno se aproximava. Provavelmente mais um aniversário em que Ed estaria desaparecido. Suspirou, secando uma lágrima.

"Mas que droga", ela murmurou, e logo Pinako saiu da casa e olhou para a sacada.

"Winry, eu vou encontrar umas pessoas na estação, fique quietinha aqui", Pinako falou, soltando uma risada. Claro que estava brincando, Winry sabia disso, afinal já tinha 20 anos, sabia se cuidar.

"Pode deixar, vovó", respondeu, e viu a avó sumir no horizonte. Suspirou novamente. Já ficara observando Ed e Al sumirem no horizonte inúmeras vezes. Mas nem surgiriam, nem desapareceriam.

Ao invés de deixar lágrimas rolarem ao ver aquela paisagem nostálgica, entrou em seu quarto, e encontrou Den deitada ao lado de sua cama. "Ah, Den, por favor, não desapareça também", murmurou, abraçando o cachorro, que abanou o rabo, feliz, e a lambeu no rosto, como se estivesse prometendo que ficaria ali.

Jogou o cobertor em cima da cama, e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela sabia que Den, sua fiel cachorrinha, não sairia do quarto. Às vezes, a garota chegava a pensar que Den sabia o que ela sentia, pois desde que Ira e Al se foram também, não saíra mais de perto dela.

Ligou a torneira, sentindo a água quente escorrer por seus dedos. Logo a banheira estava cheia, e ela se deixou afundar, ficando imersa até o queixo na água quente. Já havia um tempo que era normal ela se afundar na água e tentar esquecer os problemas, e costumava a funcionar, mas há quase meio ano, todas as vezes que tentava fechar os olhos para relaxar, vinha uma imagem de Ed e de Al, andando juntos, em sua mente.

"Fica difícil esquecer assim", murmurou, irritada consigo mesmo. Já estava cansada de sofrer tanto, de viver angustiada e preocupada com o que acontecera aos dois. Mas de certa forma, essas visões a convenciam de que estavam bem. "Espero que voltem logo", murmurou, afundando a cabeça na água, e depois saindo rapidamente.

Pegou sua toalha e enrolou-se na mesma. Graças ao Inverno, cada dia parecia estar mais frio que o último. Ela tremeu enquanto se trocava, vestindo uma calça e uma camisa de manga longa cinza. Sentou-se em sua cama, com Den aos seus pés, e ficou longos minutos penteando seu cabelo, sem pensar em nada, apenas se concentrando em desfazer os nós que se formaram.

Olhou para o relógio em seu criado mudo, 10:50. Se bem se lembrava, tinha um cliente as 11:00, que precisava fazer a manutenção de seu automail para poder viajar até a Cidade Central.

Colocou um par de botas, e logo desceu. Não demorou até o cliente bater a porta, e ela começar a trabalhar. Era a segunda vez que atendia aquele homem porque sua avó não estava em casa, então tinha um pouco de dificuldade em imitar o trabalho de Pinako, mas não era impossível.

"Obrigada Winry", falou, entregando algumas notas para a garota, que as guardou dentro de uma gaveta.

"Eu te acompanho até a porta", falou, e o homem sorriu para ela, e por mais difícil que fosse sorrir na sua situação, retribuiu. "Espero que faça uma boa viagem até a Cidade Central", abriu a porta para o homem, passando pela porta e lhe dando passagem.

"Até algum dia", acenou, até que sumiu de vista.

"Ah...", gemeu, sentando-se nos degraus da casa, e Den sentou-se logo atrás, protegendo-a. Uma brisa gelada batia em sua direção, jogando os cabelos para trás, até que ouviu passos se aproximando. Mas eram mais do que os passos apenas de sua avó. A cachorra/cadela começou a latir, abanando o rabo, e parou a frente da dona.

Segurou-se no corrimão da escada, e se levantou lentamente, até que de longe ela ouviu uma risada conhecida. Uma risada extremamente conhecida. Sua respiração parou por um segundo, e seu coração pareceu congelar.


End file.
